


A Hell of a Weekend!

by PurpleVirtualHeart



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Grumpiness, Rivalry, Roommates, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Tsunderes, Violence, oh wait i mean ex-roommates, these guys seriously need to go on vacation and fucking chill the fuck out, this pic is pretty much about two grown men bickering like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleVirtualHeart/pseuds/PurpleVirtualHeart
Summary: 2BDAMNED dislikes a lot of things, but there is something that truly HATES, and that is spending the weekend with his ex-roommate, Hank Wimbleton.EDIT 21/10/20: I deleted chapter 2.5. I rewrite it and added that little bit in chapter 2.
Relationships: Hank J. Wimbleton & 2BDamned
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chance(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Since 2BDAMNED doesn't have a real name yet, we'll just call him 'Doc'.
> 
> Now, I gotta say! I been wanting to write something about MC for a very long time, every idea that I had i ended up throwing it away 'cus I was either too lazy to actually write it or my inspiration went down the second I started writing. I also noticed how there's a LOT of fanfics about Sanford and Deimos but none of Hank and 2BDAMNED.
> 
> So, enjoy my silly creation.

Doc let out a sigh as the door behind him closed. What the hell was he doing? Is he gonna do this?

This has to be the worst decision he has ever made in his life. This wasn’t part of his plan at all, he didn't want to do this.

This was all that kid’s fault! That little shit practically begged him to do this FOR WEEKS. At first, whenever the young hacker brought up the suggestion Doc would immediately respond with a simply: “No.” in a cold voice. The kid kept persisting, trying to convince him that it would be fun to spend some time with his butt hurt partner, Hank fucking Wimbleton.

Not in a million years, not now and not ever. But here he was, dragging his duffle bag as he walked down the stairs.

Doc eventually accepted the suggestion, not because he wanted to, but because he got really tired of his partner Deimos asking him every time to spend time with his ex-roommate.

"Ugh…" Just remember that, made his head hurts.

He dropped the bag on the couch and went search for his rifle. He also had to make some changes to his house, he’s not about to live his only refuge and let another group of agents from the AAHW break into his house AGAIN.

Doc prepared a bunch of traps that he carefully placed in every door and every window. He took a quick last check around his house, everything seemed in place.

“Time to go.” He said.

The dissenter picked up his duffle bag from the couch and went to the backdoor. If it weren’t for his mask, the cold air would have hit him pretty hard. Good thing his jacket was keeping him warm enough, and besides the ride wasn’t that long.

He takes a look at his surroundings, nothing. It’s not like he was expecting to see something or someone, he lives in the middle of nowhere but you know, sometimes you can never be too careful.

A few steps away from him was his motorcycle, man, if he didn’t love it. He got on it and started driving.

Doc really enjoyed long and lonely rides, they’re pretty relaxing. One of the reasons he prefers a bike over a car it’s because it was a one-seater only, he didn’t have to deal with any company. No loud noises, no dumb conversations and of course, no annoying voices.

Doc took a deep breath. He suddenly felt relax and his head ached less.

Finally, after 20 minutes, he arrived… to Hank’s place. His head started hurting even more than before.

Doc placed his motorcycle against the building, but as he got off, he suddenly had a bad feeling about this. He took a look at the house, it looked abandoned and old, and the windows were covered with wooden plates.

It also had a vending machine next to the entrance.

“I wonder where he stole that from…” He thought.

As he approaches the entrance, Doc took out a pistol, he just felt the need to be armed.

There he was, standing in front of the metal door, all he needed to do is just knock… dammit…

As he stood there, Doc noticed how fast his heart was beating… He has never felt so stressed in his life.

“You can do this; you can do this…” He quietly says to himself.

Suddenly he heard noises coming from inside the house, the noises appeared to be coming from the top floor. Doc took two steps back and started arguing with himself if he should go in or just wait out—

**_CRASH_ **

A body of an AAHW agent fell from one of the windows, hitting the floor. Doc analyze the body, it had several bullet wounds on his chest with a big deep cut on the abdomen. The noises continued, Doc was coming in now.

As soon as he entered, he saw more bodies of Agents spread on the floor, some of them had several bullet wounds, others had been decapitated or just stabbed to death. The living room and the kitchen were filled with dead bodies and there were a lot of bloodstains.

“I am definitely not helping him clean this whole mess.” Doc said.

He quietly went upstairs, the noises became louder and louder with every step he took. When he heard the sound of a shotgun he unintentionally jumps, it came from what he assumed it’s Hank’s room.

He was about to take another step when an A.T.P. Engineer was thrown into the wall. The impact made him dropped his weapon, a shotgun.

The man immediately tried to get up and get his weapon. Just when his hand was a few inches away, Doc aimed at his head. But then, a sword stabs the engineer in the hand, stopping him from reaching his weapon.

Then, a tall figure appeared at the door, a man with a bandana, goggles and a mask covering his mouth, he was wearing a black tank top, grey pants, and boots. It was Hank.

“There he is.” Doc thought.

The agent started struggling, trying to get the sword out of his hand. The tall man just stood there motionless, his body covering the light that came out of his room, making his shadow big enough to cover his enemy with it.

After like 10 seconds of staring, Hank walked over to the man on the floor, he slowly grabbed the handle of his sword with both hands, still holding that emotionless expression.

In a blink of an eye, he took the sword out and stab the advance engineer in the head.

_Silence._

Doc stood there, still holding the gun in his hands.

“I see you took care of them. Heh, and here I thought I’d have to save your ass, again.” The dissenter broke the silence.

His ex-roommate didn’t respond to his comment. He just stood there, looking down at the body. For a moment, Doc thought he didn't hear him or was ignoring him, but then, he felt his partner's gaze on him, Hank was looking at him.

Before Doc could say anything else, Hank grabbed the sword and charge at him.


	2. True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Hank say hi to each other in the only way they know.

Doc barely got time to react, Hank grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

The sword was now on Doc's neck, if Hank pushes the blade a little bit more, he would cut his partner's neck. Doc tried to free himself from Hank's grip, but he also needed to be careful or the blade on his neck would leave a really big mark on him.

Both men stared at each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Doc was trying to keep his cool but, how could he be cool when the person he hates the most had him cornered while giving him that unexpressive look?!

Doc was about to aim the pistol at his partner when suddenly, Hank let go of him.

"Hey, Doc." Hank greeted.

Doc was so done. "…Is that your way to greet people?"

"Normally I kill them before they even get the chance to say their name." The killer put the sword over his shoulder and took 2 steps back, giving Doc a little bit of space.

"I see I wasn't the only one who planned to pay you a visit." Doc said sarcastically, looking down at the body of the A.T.P Engineer.

"Yeah, they sure didn't tell me they were coming to my house." Hank said, glaring at his ex-roommate. "You also have a lot of blood to clean." Doc ignored him.

Hank picked up the body of the dead agent and put it over his left shoulder. "Well, why don't make yourself useful and help me clean while you're here."

"Help you? Clean? I'm sorry but I got better things to do." Doc can't believe his ex-roommate ask him to help him out with cleaning his house.

"Is that so?" The killer asked as he went downstairs. "Then mind explaining to me what the hell are you doing here?"

Doc followed behind him. "What the hell do you think? I came here because—"

Doc paused. He didn't want to tell Hank he was here to spend time with him. That sounded SO ridiculous! Hank would probably even oppose the idea anyway, Doc knows him, it wasn't worth trying. Besides, his head was killing him.

"Because?" Hank turned around to face him, he looked displeased with the sudden pause. He wanted an answer NOW.

Before speaking, Doc thought it for a second, trying to make up an excuse.

He crossed his arms and looked up at Hank. "I was going for a ride; I casually was passing by your house when suddenly I heard gunshots from inside." Doc could have sworn he could do better than that.

Silence. The two mercenaries looked at each other. Hank still looking at Doc with a poker face. The taller man was trying to read him, trying to figure out if his partner was lying or not.

"What's with the duffle bag?" Hank pointed at the bag.

Doc's first reaction was to attempt to hide the bag behind him "I always carry with my rifle Hank, always, along with other equipment."

"Seems pretty heavy. Are you carrying your whole nerdy set inside there?" Hank looked down at Doc with a smug face, so sad that his mask was hiding the smile on his face.

" _Idiot._ " Doc wanted to punch Hank in the face. **REALLY HARD**.

"Oh be quiet!" Doc had enough, he pushed Hank to the side. "Not like you know how to use it!" Doc was visibly angry now but he didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do is go.

Hank followed him, still holding that smug face. "You right and I really don't care to know."

As they got close to the front entrance of the house the metal door slide up. Hank and Doc stood there, glaring at each other.

"Of course you don't. Big muscles but such a tiny brain, that's what you are."

"Am a lot of things, Doc. You know me." Hank shrugged.

"I wish I didn't." Doc whispered.

They both walked in different directions, Hank walked over to the dumpster that was on the right side of the house, meanwhile, Doc walked over to his motorcycle.

"Well, I'm out of here. It was horrible to see you, Hank! See you never!"

"Sure." Hank walked back to the entrance of his house, facing away from Doc.

Hank entered the house, leaving Doc alone. Doc face palmed himself. "This was a mistake..." He said under his mask. Anyway, he better go home now, it was getting colder, and besides, a nap might help him get rid of this massive headache.

Just when he was about to get on his bike, somebody called him. He took out the radio he always carries on his pocket. He answered.

"Hey, Doc! What's up?" It was Deimos. "Fucking great..." Doc cursed quietly. "What you want, Deimos? I'm not in the mood to hear your obnoxious voice too!"

"Chill out, Doc. Can't a guy call a friend to just say hi?" Deimos asks.

"This is really not the moment, Deimos." Doc sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, old pal. Did I interrupt your beauty sleep or something? You sound very tired." Deimos joked.

"Refer to me as "old" ever again and I would personally go to your house and blow your brains out." Doc growled, clenching his fists.

"C'mon, Doc. You wouldn't kill me, you love me too much." Deimos joked again. Did the kid just call him out of boredom?

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night."_ Doc whispered.

"By the way, I got a question for ya." The young hacker said. "Are you actually gonna spend the weekend with Hank?" Doc could almost hear the excitement in his voice.

"You kidding me?! Fuck no! I would rather burn in hell for all eternity than to spend any second with that idiot!" He snaps.

"His mere presence irritates me! I can't even stand him for a minute!" Doc continued, not noticing Hank walking out of the house carrying more bodies.

"He's impulsive! A brute! A cocky bastard! And overall, a self-centered douchebag!" Doc was practically yelling at this point. Still not noticing that Hank was watching him from behind.

The killer couldn't help but smile. "Aw, he's talking shit about me. How nice." he sarcastically said.

"Hm, no offense but that sounds a lot like you.." Deimos said.

" **No, it's not!** " Doc reply. "Me and Hank got nothing in common! Nothing will ever fix our relationship! And if you ask me, I don't even want to fix it!"

Those words ring in Hank's head.

"I bet if we spend the weekend together, it'll be just a matter of time until we try to kill each other."

Did... Did he hear that correctly? For a second Hank thought he misheard or something, but Doc just said that. Hank suddenly felt a funny sensation running through his body, especially on his stomach.

_"So that was his plan..."_ Hank thought. He continued spying on Doc, who finally seemed to stop crying like a baby.

Doc let out a sigh and hop on his motorcycle.

_"Oh no, you're not going anywhere..."_ Hank whispered.

Hank has never run so fast, his loud footsteps alert Doc, who hesitantly turn around just to see Hank launch at him. Hank put both of his arms around Doc, holding him still. Of course, this caught Doc off guard and immediately started struggling.

" **HANK, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU--** " Hank muffle his screams by putting his right arm around Doc's mouth.

The taller man easily dragged his confused partner off the motorcycle and started walking towards his house. Doc kept struggling and kicking, but nothing seemed to be working. Then, his radio falls on the ground.

_"Hello?! Doc, are ya there? What's happening?"_ The voice of Deimos came through the radio.

Hank picked it up.

"Yes, this is not Doc, neither he is available right now. Don't bother leaving a voice mail because he is way too busy having some quality time with Hank. Die and don't call again." As soon as he finished saying those words, Hank crushed the radio with his hand.

They went back to the house.

* * *

As the door close behind them, Hank walked to the living room and threw Doc on the sofa.

"You know, you could've just told me the truth, Doc." Hank said as he crossed his arms. "I can tolerate you staying here for the weekend."

Doc couldn't bring himself to say something, probably because he was in a little bit in shock about what just happened. His mind was racing with thoughts (that mostly involved killing Hank) he could barely process Hank's words.

"I'm kinda impressed." Hank continued. "All this time and you still got the guts to lie to my face." 

The dissenter looked down, Doc wouldn't deny he had lie to Hank multiple times in the past. He had reasons to keep things from him. Besides, if lying means being alive...

"Anyway, you can stay here. I don't mind." The killer said, walking towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of beer.

The two killers looked at each other. Doc was still sitting on the couch, not moving a muscle.

"Well? Are you gonna say anything?" Hank asks, opening the bottle.

"You know I'm not a fan of the silent treatment," Hanks said. "especially when it's coming from you, Doc."

Doc looked away. "Just so you know... You... are gonna pay for this."

Under the mask, Hank smiles softly. "Deal." He watches Doc get up from the couch and walked over to him.

"But if your payback involves me dying," Hank took a sip of his drink. "Keep in note, I'm not gonna let you get rid of me that easily."

"I know. I keep forgetting how much you like to be a pain in the ass." Doc said.

"I don't wanna get kicked out of my own house TWICE, Doc."

"We don't talk about THAT, remember?" Doc said, feeling goosebumps...

"I got another beer on the bridge. You want it?" Hank ask.

"Smooth, dumbass..." Doc said on his mind. "Yeah, sure."

With beer on their hands, they both went to sit down on the couch.

"So..." Doc started. "Are you really letting me stay here for the weekend?"

"I mean... If you really want to." Hank responded.

Doc stood there in silence, looking at Hank incredulous.... and feeling the grip of Hank's hand on his wrist.

"... You're not gonna let me go, right?" Doc asked.

Hank grip his wrist even harder. It almost felt like his partner was actually trying to rip his hand off.

Doc sighed. "I don't have a choice, don't I?"

" **No.** " Hank answer immediately.

At that moment, Doc didn't feel like arguing, why even bother anymore? He just leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes, trying to relax. The two stay on the couch for 5 minutes, and for those 5 minutes, Doc didn't felt Hank let go of his wrist. In fact, for a second, he felt the tip of his fingers touch his hand like he wanted to hold it but instantly backed off.

Guess he'll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're off to a bad start.


	3. Memories at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember? The good old days?

There were no more words after that. Both men avoided each other for the rest of the day. Hank stayed the rest of the evening downstairs watching tv, and Doc spent his time on his computer.

The dissenter would only go downstairs for a glass of water and maybe a snack, and every time he avoided looking at Hank. Yes, he was still mad at him.

Doc was sitting on the bed, checking his tablet, he was watching the cameras at his home. Everything seemed normal, none of the traps had been activated, and the sensors hadn't detected any movements around his house. Well, that's good. He put down the tablet and went back to work on his computer.  Hours passed, and Doc started to feel tired.

He looked at the time, it was only 10 p.m. 

"It's not even that late..." Doc mumbles. He tried to continue working, but as the minute passed his eyes started to feel tired too.  Goddammit.

Doc decided to give up, he couldn't concentrate at this point, besides, he doesn't want to fall asleep on his computer. He closed his laptop and stretched his arms.

He took out his sleeping bag and gently placed in on the floor next to Hank's bed. His original plan was to sleep on the couch downstairs, but that would mean he would have to see Hank since he was still awake. He was honestly feeling too tired to deal with that idiot.  Before he goes to sleep though, he leaves his tablet near his head and hides a gun under the pillow... He needs to be ready in case something happens. 

Doc gets inside the sleeping bag and tries to find a comfortable position, changing side to side.

He ends up staring at the ceiling, very unusual for him. He starts to feel warm under the sheet, his body relaxed, he didn't even notice how tense his muscles were until now, this was probably the most stressful day of his life.

Doc sighs and he takes a moment to think about what happened today.

Everything... went bad.

He and Hank had a bad start, after 5 seconds of interaction, they started arguing.  It took Hank less than a minute to irritate him, he lost his coolness, and Hank started to tease him.

They fight, and Hank won without even trying.

And after all of that, to Doc's irritation, everything felt oddly like home.

Their daily routine was basically like that, just a lot of arguments and fights. Old memories when they both lived together started popping in Doc's mind.

The times when Hank would go through his stuff and steal some of his gadgets to use them as shooting targets, and when Doc confronted him about it, Hank would always say he needed to practice his aim.

For some mysterious reason, Doc would let him get away with this, he never really tried anything to stop him.

Another time when they were on a car chase, Hank was driving and Doc was the one shooting. 

At the time, Doc's driving skills weren't the best, but Hank wasn't any better.  Doc kept missing and Hank started scolding him. Doc told him to shut up but he just kept going, he would not stop. It was only for a split second, but Doc got distracted, and that's when he got shot. They made it back home safely, but Hank kept scolding him even when he was helping him treat his wound.

Nothing interesting happened after that.

As memories kept flashing through his mind, Doc slowly fell asleep.

**_ Hours later _ **

It was 3 in the morning, the time when the deserted streets of Nevada were empty and safe. Such a shame nobody was awake to enjoy the peace, well no soul would be brave enough to go out at any hour of the day either way. Unless they were Hank, of course.

As much as Hank enjoys the thrill of running into an unexpected fight, he had to admit he needed to take time for himself and relax, he barely got any few moments of peace and silence. Last night was one of those moments.

He went to this old bar, it was very peaceful, with no loud music and most of the time it was empty, with barely any people. Hank only visited the place because it was one of the few bars that didn't have any records of having "violent encounters" or just straight-up murders. They're just lucky Hank hasn't snapped yet. Maybe one day.

Right now, all he wanted was to go home and rest. God, he was so ready to collapse on top of his bed and not be conscious for the next few hours. Yes, that sounded lovely for him.

He arrived at his place and parked his car behind the building. Hank was walking over to the entrance of his house when something caught his attention. Doc's motorcycle.

"Oh, that's right." He completely forgot about him. "He must be asleep right now." The door opened and closed as soon as he entered his house. Without any windows nor lights, the whole place was pure darkness, good thing his eyes were already adjusted to the darkness, though he wouldn't care if he tripped on something, at least, as long if it wasn't something valuable for him.

_ "Hank." _

_ "What?" _

_ The killer watched his rommie holding something on his hands. "Can you explain to me what the hell happened to my tablet?" _

_ Hank stayed quiet for a second, analyzing the object before answering. "...Oh, so that's what made that 'crack' noise." _

_ "Oh my-- You always get my stuff broken! Why does it always have to be **MY STUFF** that gets broken?!" Doc exclaimed, irritated. _

_ "You touch any of my belongings... and I'll cut your fingers off." Hank said, glaring at the dissenter as he walked out of the room. _

_ Doc just walked away, holding his broken tablet on his hands. "Out of anyone else, why did I have to get paired with this asshole..." _

Hank made it to his room. He sat down on his bed and started taking off some of his clothes, he threw his jacket off and his shirt too, he was about to take his pants off too when he suddenly thought about something. 

That "accident" that happened back when he was Doc's roommate.

_ That night was particularly hot, he and Doc decided to sleep in the living room since both of their rooms were extremely hot. During midnight, a group of agents arrived at their place. Doc woke up from the noises, so he went up to his partner to wake him up... _

_ "Hank wake up! Someone's outside!" Doc said as he shook Hank out of his sleep. _

_ The killer mumbles something under his breath that Doc couldn't understand, but he still stood up, dropping his thin bed sheet to the floor. _

_ "OH-- **FOR FUCK SAKE HANK!** " Doc shouted, covering his eyes with his left arm. Hank was naked. _

_ Hank just shrugged it off and went to check the window next to the entrance. Yep, there was a group of agents outside. Around 8 or 9, they could take them out without a problem. _

_ "I'll go get the guns, you do your... nerd stuff or whatever." Hank ordered as he walked downstairs. "As long as you put on some clothes." _

Hank search through the few clothes he had and found some pants.

"This should do it."

Hank threw himself on the bed, putting the stained sheet over his body, finally closed his eyes.

Then, there was silence.

The only moments when Hank could have a moment of peace and silence, was when he went to sleep. During the day, it was nothing but the sound of shooting, screams of agony, and probably, the sound of a bullet going through his skull.  Hank has died so many times that he got used to the sudden silence of death, he got used to the feeling of his breath and oxygen slowly leaving his body, to the metallic taste of his blood, and to embrace death as the darkness swallowed him whole.

Hank sometimes wondered if it would be possible to die while he's sleeping, he wondered what would it be like to die in such a peaceful state. He wouldn't feel a thing, right? Hank had died in multiple ways, he has been shoot, he has been mutilated, slice into pieces, and yet, he has never experienced a painless death.

But he knew there was nothing like "death without pain"; no matter how quick it is, there is always something to feel.

Suddenly, the sound of breathing broke him out of his train of dark thoughts.

Without really getting up, Hank checks the side of the bed, causing it to make a slight squeak sound as he move. There he saw him, sleeping on the floor, Doc.

_How can someone as grumpy as he can look so relaxed while he sleeps?_

Something about the vision made Hank unable to look away. Probably seeing Doc wearing that obnoxious mask while he slept, Hank would never understand how could he sleep wearing that thing. Then something hit him. He remembered.

_Doc would only take off his mask if he was feeling **comfortable with his surrounding** , and it was the same if he was around people he could **trust**._

"He's alert." Hank stated. Of course, Doc would never tell this to Hank, instead, he just gave signs and let Hank figure it out for himself.  Back when they first met, they barely talked to each other, and instead of bonding and getting to know each other, they studied each other by watching each other.

That's how they got along.

That's how they discovered their likes and skills.

That's how they figured out how to work as a team.

That's how they discovered how much they had in common.

Neither of them was the type to talk with their partner, they barely spoke a few words before, and it's not because they were shy or something.  They just didn't see the point of bonding with someone... who you might lose someday.

That thought left Hank thinking. "Whenever I come back from the dead... Doc always yells at me for not being careful, I know that me dying every single time can affect and slow down our missions, but..." Hank paused for a second.  "...The way he looks at me... He always seemed more concerned than irritated. I could see it in his eyes. Not to mention, the couple times he asked me if I was okay to continue with the mission."

"But the question is..." Hank stood quiet for a second, watching Doc's chest rise and fall, he was breathing.

_ "How would I feel if I ever watch Doc die?" _

He picture it on his mind, Doc lifeless body on the floor, his clothes stained with his own blood, the red liquid quickly forming a reddish pool around him, and even with his mask on, Hank could see the expression on his partner's eyes... He saw pain.

_He felt pain._

Hank shook his head, immediately erasing that image from his head. His heart was rising and his hands were shaking, _why? **WHY?**_

He tried to calm himself down, holding his hands together; it was just an illusion, nothing real, he told himself. But still not impossible... right?

"I really need to sleep." He thought.

Hank buried his head on the pillow and wished to rest peacefully and not have nightmares for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did it took me this long to write another chapter, well, I wasn't feeling like doing something related to MC for a while. That's what I do sometimes, I take time from some things but it doesn't mean I lost complete interest or I no longer like them. I gave myself a break from Madness Combat to explore new fandoms, and man, I did found some new ones! >w<
> 
> Anyway, i hope you understand and enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Also, my grammar anxiety is killing me right now.


	4. Surprisingly Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routine~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc: Surely the second day won't be worst than the first one...
> 
> Hank: ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?

Doc woke up first the next morning. He didn't need to see the time to know he had woken up way too early for his like. But since he couldn't fall asleep again, he got up.  Hank woke up an hour later, the second his eyes open he feels a burning sensation that makes him grunt. He sat up and rub his eyes a little.

"Fuck... I forgot to board that window."

Though he just almost went blind, Hank was more troubled about his throat, "Water." He said, his voice coming out dry, it almost hurt to even talk. He got up and walked downstairs. He saw Doc on the couch, staring down at his tablet, although he could tell the dissenter knew about his presence.

"Hey" Doc greeted, still looking down at his tablet.

"Hey" Hank said back, walking to the kitchen. His eyes staring curiously at his partner while pouring himself a glass of water. As he was about to take a sip, Doc's stomach growled.

"I couldn't find anything to eat." Doc said almost immediately. "You don't keep up with groceries, do you?"

Hank swallowed the whole water in one sip. "I tend to starve. I only eat something if I feel like it, and when I do, I always eat outside."

Doc rolled his eyes. "Well, it's easy for a walking corpse to say that." Doc stood up from the couch and went to get his jacket. "I'm not waiting for you to feel like eating."

"Where you going?" The question was unnecessary, but Hank just wanted to hear Doc say it.

"To get something to eat," Doc responded as he adjusted his mask and headed to the door.

"Hey, while you're out there, why don't you bring something for me too?" Hank ask.

"I'm not bringing you anything, Hank," Doc responded. "If you're so hungry, find something for yourself."

"Fine. Then I'll go with you." Hank said, walking out of the kitchen. 

Doc glared at him over his shoulder, "No, you're not."

Hank ignored him.

"I'll go change real quick. Be right back."

As he saw Hank go upstairs, Doc leaned back against the wall and waited for him. He could've just walked out at that moment, hop on his motorcycle and drive off somewhere far away from here, but his mind quickly reminded him that if he does that... Hank would eventually find him and drag him all the way back. Like he did yesterday.  Just remembering that send shivers down his spine. "He better not do that again..." Doc would never admit out loud that his partner ALMOST gave him a heart attack. He could almost hear Hank laughing at him, making fun of him...

Suddenly, he hears a sound coming from outside. It sounded like a car, more precisely a truck. Without a window he could look through, Doc first thought was that there were enemies outside. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a pocket knife because... all his equipment was upstairs, Doc silently cursed under his mask.

"They actually send another group to invade Hank's place." More like TRY to invade, actually. He then hears the faint sound of doors opening.

At that moment, Doc tried to concentrate on hearing the sounds coming from outside while making a plan:

**_ Since his only weapon at that moment was only his pocket knife, he thought about this: _ **

**_ First of all, he could strike the first agent that enters, stabbing him preferably on the neck; his right arm is stronger than his left arm, so he can perform a cut deep enough to cause bleeding. If that first agent is armed he could still stab him and then stole whatever weapon they're carrying, shooting down the most men he can. _ **

**_ There could be two scenarios here: _ **

**_ Number One: The sound of guns would alert Hank, he would come down fast and lend a hand to Doc so they can both take down the rest of what's left of the squad. _ **

**_ Number two: Doc wipes all of them without any help... _ **

Because Doc knows what he's capable of... and even when he doesn't like to show off (at least that much). Even when he doesn't need to... 

Let's just say, they need to repay for what they did to his house, Doc was not planning to go easy on them. They need to see how a true mercenary does it. Doc grips the knife harder, feeling ready to stab to death the first bastard that dares to step in.

He pays attention to the sound of footsteps outside, it didn't sound like a big group, more like a pair of footsteps. He continued listening, it sounded like there were only two people outside. The agency couldn't be that stupid to only send two men! Most importantly, they didn't sound like they were trying to be sneaky or even rush in, they were more like casual steps.  Doc started questioning if, whoever was outside, was even an enemy-

The door flung open.

"Hey, Hank!--"

Doc didn't even hesitate when he launches at...  ** Deimos?! **

and stabs him, fortunately, in the shoulder. The young merc screams for the sudden attack and falls to the floor. Meanwhile, Doc looks down at him, stunned.

"Deimos! What the hell are you doing here?" Doc didn't get an answer to his demand as Sanford, Deimos's partner and best friend, quickly crouch down to check him. "What the fuck, Doc?!" Sanford asked in an angry tone, holding Deimos close to him.

"Well, if it isn't Ford too..." Doc sighed, looking down indifferently at the demolition "expert".

Sanford glared up at him. "Don't call me like that."

"It's okay, San. I'm fine." Deimos reassured him with a nervous laugh. "Man, you're full of surprises, Doc." Deimos chuckled looking up at the dissenter.

"I repeat. What the hell are you doing here?" Doc asks again, looking down at the two young mercs, clenching the knife in his hand.

"We came here to check on Hank." Sanford responded, looking at Deimos, helping him get up.

"Y-Yeah. Yesterday, he said through the radio something about you and him having some... quality time?" Doc couldn't help but notice the slight smirk on Deimos's face when he said "quality time"... that fucking brat. He clenched the knife even harder.

"Yeah... hearing that from Hank got Deimos curious so he wanted to come check if it was true or not, and of course, he dragged me into this too." Sanford explained.

"Hey, c'mon. I didn't "drag" you into this. You were just as curious as I was!" 

"You literally made us skip breakfast to come here."

"Hey, I'll buy you a snack on the way back. How about that?"

"How about I snap your neck instead?"

Doc palmed his face, "These two are seriously ridiculous..." he thought, not noticing that Hank was approaching him from behind in silence.

"Any of you care to explain what is happening?" Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We got guests," Doc answered, crossing his arms. "Very annoying guests..."

"Alright, then. Give us some bandages, then we leave." The demolitionist said, rolling his eyes. He was probably getting just as much, or not more, frustrated than Doc.

"You seem on edge, Ford." The dissenter said.

"Shut up." Sanford growled.

"How about you let Doc treat Deimos' wound, and then we all go out for something to eat?" Hank suggested, taking the pocket knife out of Doc's hand.

"Deal!" Deimos said, giving the thumbs up to Hank.

Although neither Doc nor Sanford got to voice their opinion, the two follow their partners inside the house without any more arguments. Once everything was done, the four of them went out of the house and walk to Sanford's truck.

"Before we go." Doc said, making everyone turn to look at him.

"What?" Hank ask.

Doc looks directly at Hank. "We need - I need to make things clear," he said walking towards the killer.

"I know you're not a fan of crowds, so for once... I need you to be calm, got it?" Doc crossed his arms, waiting for a response, or at least something close to a response. Deimos and Sanford look at each other in confusion.

Hank was just looking at him, kinda perplexed. "Are you asking me to not kill people?"

Doc stood there in silence.

"You're no fun," Hank said quietly.

"We  ** don't ** need to draw attention, Hank." 

"Yeah, but what you're asking me, it's pretty much impossible."

"Don't you have some self-control?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"You clearly don't."

"I haven't killed anyone out of impulse in a while Doc. Isn't that self-control?" Before Doc could respond to that, Deimos stepped in between them. "Uh, yeah. Can we leave this discussion for later? We're hungry!" he exclaimed.

It was so strange to be around the city during the day. People were walking around in peace as if nothing was happening around them, or as if the sky wasn't pitch black. It has been months since  _ that _ ...

Since... Hank killed the sun. It sounded dumber every time Doc remember it. The people in town probably got used to it by now. They should consider themselves lucky they haven't seen the things Doc and the others had. All of them had scars, mentally and physically, that will permanently haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Doc has considered going to a psychiatrist, but the thing is, he wasn't good at talking to "normal" people cause he wasn't normal. If anything, the "normal" people thought of him as a crazy psychopath. That's cute.

"I'd say I'm a fucked up." Doc thought, but he really was, he always been.

"So, any suggestions to where should we go?" Sanford asked.

"As long as it is quiet and not crowded with free kills for Hank, I don't really care." That's the only answer that San got.

"I think I know the perfect place."

Minutes later, Sanford finally stopped at a diner. The place looked nice and peaceful from the outside, hopefully, there aren't many people inside.

They all got out of the car and started walking towards the diner. Everything was quiet and calm outside, everyone was minding their own business and not screaming in horror at the sight of them. It almost seemed like everybody was ignoring them as if they didn't exist. If only.

"Remember. Be. Calm." Doc said.

"I am calm," Hank reassure shrugging his shoulders, Doc only glare at him.

"You better."

Hank, Sanford, Deimos, and Doc enter the diner... every single person inside looked at them and froze. Doc could've sworn he heard the sound of some plates breaking as if someone dropped them in fear.

"Fantastic," Doc whispered.

All of a sudden, every single person was visibly stressed out, they were all shaking in fear, Doc could even see some of them sweating. They were all petrified. Just by their presence.  He didn't need to turn to his partners to know they were upset. 

Doc cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "There's one over there..."

Hank, Sanford, and Deimos saw where Doc was pointing at, an empty table right next to a window, the perfect spot.

"Let's go," Hank whispered.

In a very awkward silence, the team went to sit down at the table. As the minutes passed everyone in the diner went back to what they were doing, everyone was chatting, eating, enjoying the music, and overall, just having a great time.

It honestly looked like Hank and the others didn't belong there, not even Deimos was being attracted by the cheery atmosphere, they just stay silent and look around. This was great! They've known each other for years and none of them could start a normal conversation, the only times they talk as a group, the topic would always be about their next mission or who would be the next target they needed to kill.

Everything in their lives would always revolve around violence and death.

"We should go order something cause I don't think anyone is comin' here to ask us anytime soon..." Deimos said, resting his head on his hand.

Hank leaned back in his seat. "They're ignoring us, obviously,"

"I don't blame them." Sanford whispered, looking down.

Hank got up from his seat "I'll go," he said. Everyone panicked, Deimos was fast enough and quickly grab him by the arm.

The hacker slowly tried to pull Hank back in his seat. "I-It's alright, Hank, I got this ." Deimos's voice sounded shaky, but just like Sanford and Doc, he didn't want to risk it. They already drew too much attention, they don't want Hank to snap now.

Hank said nothing and just let Deimos push him back down.

"Be right back!"

As they waited, Hank reached into one of his pockets and took out the knife he has stolen from Doc, he barely got time to play with it before the dissenter took it out of his hands. 

Meanwhile, Sanford got his eyes glued to the window, waiting for something to happen or something that passes by that catches his attention. Then he saw it, a big truck parked in front of the diner.  Agents from the A.A.H.W. jumped out of the truck, some of them seemed excited, and... a MAG agent got out from the back of the truck, he moved a bit slower than the others, apparently trying to be careful with his movements.

Sanford froze. This was bad... he could already see the walls tainted in blood.

"Alrighty, gentleman. Let's have some fun!"

"The Sheriff?!" Sanford saw the man with a cowboy hat jump out of the front. His men surrounding him.

Sanford shook Doc's shoulder gently to get his attention, Doc didn't need him to say anything to know something was up. Doc stood up and look over Sanford to look out the window, and there saw the sheriff with his agents walking towards the diner.

WHY DID THEY BRING A MAG AGENT WITH THEM?!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Doc cursed nervously. If Hank saw them, this place would become a bloodbath in no time. Doc wasn't looking to get his hands dirty this early they need--

The door opened, and the whole group, alongside the sheriff, enter the place. Except for the MAG Agent, of course...

"Sorry big guy, you'll have to wait out 'ere. I promise we won't take long." The gunman reassured his fellow agent, patting him on the chest. (He meant to pat him on the shoulder but couldn't reach him.)

The MAG agent sighed, but he still followed his boss's order.

"I'll get ya something, I promise!"

As they watched the sheriff closed the door behind him, Deimos approached them with a drink in his hand, looking just as surprised as them.

"Why is there a MAG outside?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"What are they doing here?" Sanford asked, looking over the table.

"Doesn't matter, okay? We're here to eat, not to fight." Doc groan, grabbing Sanford by the shoulder, signing him to sit back down. "They're probably here for the same reason as us. So that means, they won't bother us if we don't bother them."

"Anyway, I got myself a milkshake. I didn't know if you guys wanted one so..." Deimos said as he sat down.

"I would die for a cup of coffee right now..." Doc whispered through his mask.  He looked at Deimos.

"What flavor is that?" He asked.

"Coffee...?" Deimos responded hesitantly.

Deimos stared defensively at Doc, who without a warning snatched the drink out of his hands.

"Hey!"

Doc moved his mask slightly to the side, being careful to maintain his face hidden from everyone around, but just enough just so he could take a sip.

"This is close enough."

Doc then switches his eyes towards Hank, who was visibly angry at the presence of the sheriff, his hands were resting on the table, but he was holding them together since they were violently shaking, making the table shake too.

_ He's holding back. _

When Hank turned to look at him, he slowly raised his hands in the air and began cracking his knuckles, loudly. The noise probably did a little bit of echo. Doc couldn't pay attention since he was way too busy focusing on Hank.

**_ Don't _ ** _. Do it. _

Doc didn't notice he started shaking too. He wanted to snap at him, scream at him, do anything to stop Hank.

_ Don't you  _ **_ fucking _ ** _ do it. _

Both hold each other's gazes as if this was a staring contest, and if one of two dares to look away for one second, the other one could explode. From the perspective of Sanford and Deimos, it probably looked like they were trying to communicate with their minds, which was honestly kinda funny.

"Doc, you mind handing me over your knife?" Hank whispered in a low voice, he sounded like he was about to break. 

" ** Not ** . Happening.  _ Wimbleton _ ." Doc growled back.

While all of that was happening, the sheriff was having a drink with the other agents. They were all laughing at the dumbest joke they could think of. It was really nice to be out of the base and just enjoy themselves for just a little bit- 

The sheriff spat his drink on the floor. There he saw him on the other side of the diner.  _ Hank J. Wimbleton.  _ The killer seemed to felt his gaze on him cause the second he looked over at him, he literally jumped over the table and started walking over at his table.  The cowboy smirked under his hat.

"Hank!"

He recognized that voice. "Doc... what is he doing 'ere?"

Doc ran up to Hank and stood in front of him, stopping him.

" ** Move. ** " Hank growled, looking down at him. So much for self-control...

"We don't have time for this Hank," Doc said, trying to keep calm.

" **Oh, I think we have plenty of time...** "

"Hank, I swear to god-!"

"Hey, ladies!" The sheriff greeted them, carefully walking towards them. "I didn't expect to see ya fellas around here!"

Hank tried to move towards him, but Doc stopped him, pushing him back slightly with his arm. Hank groan.

"We're not here looking for trouble, sir," Doc said, containing the anger in his voice successfully.

The cowboy laugh. "Oh, really? 'Cuz this guy seems to be lookin' for lots of trouble..." He chuckled pointing at Hank, purposely extending his arm dangerously close to Hank, almost touching him.  Hank tried to jump at him more aggressively this time, again, Doc stopped him, shoving him back.

_ This guy... He's doing it on purpose. _

" _ Keep doing that... and I'll leave a bigger mark on your face _ ." The dissenter threatened the sheriff, who once again laughs.

"Look, freak. I'll tell my man to not bother ya as long as you keep your dog under control. Otherwise, I'll have to put him down."

" ** I'd like to see you try, you... ** "

"That's enough, Hank!" Doc exclaimed. Doc blocked him one last time, standing in front of him while pushing him back with both arms.

_ Hank looked down at the dissenter, something about the way his hands touch his chest made him feel strange, one was right where his lungs were while the other one was (supposedly) on his heart. Something about the touch made him feel butterflies on his stomach, he felt his heart racing. _

_ Even his anger slowly started to fade. Well, that's... new. Hank only hope Doc wouldn't notice his heartbeat. _

He let himself get pushed back. Doc took this as a good sign and push him so that he would turn around, which he did willingly. The two then started walking back to their table in silence. Doc sigh in relief.

" _ Ain't that cute? _ " The sheriff smirk, "Better listen to your lover, Hank!"

**_...That does it. _ **

Doc couldn't hold him back this time. Within a second, Hank launch at the sheriff, punching him in the face twice causing him to fall onto his back on the floor.

Doc froze, same as Sanford and Deimos, who were watching everything from the table and also knew that this wasn't gonna end well. Everyone at the diner started to panic, especially when they saw the sheriff slowly getting up on his feet.

"Ha! Didn't like that, didn't ya?", he asked, mocking at the killer.

Hank walked over to him. He grabbed him by the shirt and started punching him again. The sheriff, for some odd reason, didn't fight back, he just stood there and took the punches.  Tiny drops of blood started to fall on the floor. With each punch, the sheriff was getting seemingly weaker, honestly, it looked like he was dead already, and Hank was just beating up a corpse, but even if that was the case, he couldn't stop.

Until the sheriff caught his next punch. He cough. " _ So this is what it's like to be a walking corpse _ ," he said softly. " _ Guess we have something in common now, Hank _ ." The sheriff began to laugh weakly, looking directly at his attacker with a sinister smile.

That made Hank even angrier. "Yeah? I bet you'll feel this!-"

Hank suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm. He has been shot. He looked over, and saw all the agents pointing his guns at him.

"Ready to become swiss cheese?" The sheriff laughed at him.

Hank dropped the man on the floor close to him and started concentrating on pushing the pain back, just like he always does. Both of his arms were bloody, his right hand was covered with the sheriff's blood, and his left arm where he has been shoot was bleeding a little bit, enough to stain his clothes.

His heart was racing, not from fear or anger, but from _excitement_.  Yes, he could feel it, even hear it on his head. _It excited him_.

It was so strange how excited a little bit of violence got him. Was he... happy? he doesn't know. It felt like butterflies, like the ones he has been getting lately from Doc...- Concentrate, Hank.

These butterflies were different, they were not relaxing nor happy. No, they were thirsty, they're craving, lusting over blood.

_He loves it!_

The adrenaline. The thrill. The violence! THE BLOOD! **THE PAIN!**

Hank felt a tingle in his arms.  In this situation, he knows what that means. He knows **EXACTLY** what to do. And he'll be pleased to do so.  The A.A.H.W agents were still pointing the guns at him, waiting for him to make a move. Hank didn't bother to count how many of them were, it's not something that he does, it's not his thing. Numbers don't matter to Hank, he only cares about going straight to action.

He needs to act now. The tingle is killing him.

Besides, who is he to deny a prey who's ready to be killed?

He looked down at the Sheriff, who was still laying on the floor. The man looked really messed up on the face but he was still holding that sick smile on his face as if he didn't feel any pain at all, it kinda reminded him of that freaky clown, except weaker and more pathetic. He could break every single bone in his bodie right now from how fragile the man seemed...

But Hank had a better idea.  He grabbed the sheriff by the ankle and lift him until his arms were left hanging, barely touching the floor.

The cowboy seemed puzzled, Hank smiled at that under his mask. "Since you can't seem to feel any pain. I'd like to see  _ how long it takes  _ **_ for me to break you... _ ** "

His vision went red.

There were screams, there was blood, and in the faint distance, a familiar voice calling for him. God, people are stubborn. Can't they see he's way too busy ripping a guy's head off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc just wanted to eat breakfast, how THE FUCK did everything end up in Hank using The Sheriff's bodie literally as a weapon!?!? Being hungry turned out to be one BIG deal, I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I just like to point out that this chapter had a totally different plot. I rewrite it COMPLETELY. One thing was for sure, I KNEW from the begging that this chapter was gonna be long. I didn't plan to make the chapters that long but y'know, I'm not even good at making short stories either so.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! I apologize for the wait and as always, grammar anxiety always patting my back, yay!

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god they were roommates


End file.
